I Don't Remember
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: He left me without any notice and now fate decides to bring him back to my life after what? 45 years! The worst part is he doesn't even remember...Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: X-men rightfully belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee and Jack Kirby who created them. I own zilch.**_

* * *

_**PART 1 **_

_**Year: 1964**_

_**Location: Long Binh, Vietnam**_

* * *

I became startled when he looked at me with those enticing blue eyes. They seemed to have held curiosity and amusement albeit suffering extremely horrendous third-degree burns around his chest area and his arms. My eyes widened. The once coal coloured charred skin I had been tending to simply commenced to heal for itself. I removed the cloth filled alcohol I had placed on his limb and looked around the room to see if anyone had witnessed that.

I was amazed. Was he just like me? A m-mutant?

I stared down at his built chest which was breathing in and out just like a normal human would and set my eyes back to him.

"Like what you see nurse?" he asked while giving me a jaunty smile.

I sighed and thought to myself, 'He caught me staring!' I smiled at him coyly, definetly knowing I was madly blushing and tried to cover it up...but failed miserably. I tried to tell him I was just admiring the shape of his skull. His skull wasn't on his chest. Jesus Christ. I was staring down at his chest. I sighed. Now I was pretty much sure my face was as red as a tomato.

I heard him laugh and then felt the warmth of his hand brush over my arm that sent a spark down my spine. With all the men I've dealt with, this was the first in a long time that had given me that reaction.

"So," he spoke. I saw his eyes drift to my nurse uniform apparel while looking at him questioningly. His right hand briefly scratched his chin and then looked back at me. "Mara Garrison, thank you for aiding me in my time of need but I'm going to have to ask for my clothes back."

"Your clothes, mainly your upper attire have been burned to crisp, due to the previous events. We have some clothes salvaged from other deceased soldiers which are there for your use. I'm sure you won't mind using them?" I asked.

He propped himself up from the hospital bed and got up saying, "Not at all."

He followed behind me as I walked briskly to the wooden storage box. I removed a serrated key from the pocket of my uniform and bended down to open it. I sighed. 'Wrong one…'

Sally Bierman, a good friend of mine who was also a voluntary Red Cross nurse like myself, came into the room and tapped on my shoulder. Her usual bright brown eyes were streaked with tears and I heard her choke a sob. I stood up to embrace her trembling figure.

"What's the matter Sally?" I asked sincerely, my hand soothingly stroking her back.

Sally was a petite woman. She donned a short blonde pixie cut hair, playful brown eyes and had the sensitive trait. She'd do her best to serve the dying soldiers but her emotions sometimes got the best of her.

"One of the soldiers I was taking care of-" she started while she pulled away and looked at me.

I remembered. He was a dark haired lad with curly brown hair who was transported here by an ambulance truck. He had a several gunshot wounds on his stomach had arrived here a couple days ago and Sally nurse him back to health. The last time I had passed by him, he looked like he was getting better.

"His name was Frankie. You remember don't you?" she looked at me. I nodded and she continued, "I was talking to him and suddenly he-he flatlined! He's undergoing surgery because doc says there somethin' wrong with the function of his brain and, and I don't know if he'll survive!" She started to sob and flung her arms around me. I heard someone scoff in annoyance, or was it my imagination?

"You've dealt with this about a million times and never have I seen you get this upset about a man Sally…The wounded and dying men in our care need our strength so don't cry…for the sake of our soldiers. They knew what to expect when they were sent out remember? Don't be sad Sally. There's a chance he might make it ok?"I replied gently. I felt her shake her head in understanding and let go of me.

Sally's gaze was on to the man I was tending to earlier. I mentally slapped my head. I almost forgot he was there. I didn't even ask for his name!

"Who's he?" Sally asked curiously.

I turned towards him and hesitated. I looked at him quizzically and bit my lip and said, "This, this soldier right there is…"

He raised a brow at me and spoke, "James Logan."

"James Logan, over here beside me is Sally Bierman," I said and pointed towards her.

Sally reached out her hand to greet him and he accepted. This man had large hands compared to Sally's which were small and delicate. It looked like he was about to crush her.

"I've never seen him before," Sally asserted truthfully.

"You can't expect to know every soldier out here Sally…plus he was just sent here this morning," I replied.

"Well he healed awfully fast! Thank the Jesus' for that! Why's he in the evacuation hospital? His wounds were minor weren't they?" she told and inspected Logan.

I didn't want to explain it to her and was glad Logan spoke up. "You going to open that box or not? I need my clothes woman and I ain't waiting here until Christmas," he said in annoyance.

"You don't have to be so rude you know," Sally piped up. "You should be glad you're even alive and we have this service. Most of the nurses here, which are mostly volunteers don't even make it to Christmas!" Sally yelled.

"Neither do soldiers," Logan said.

She glared at him and looked awfully red with anger. She huffed. "Sorry to bother you Mara, I should be getting back to my patients." She stomped off.

Logan whistled, "Well…that was unexpected."

I shrugged it off and told him to go back to the hospital bed. He complied and I looked back down to the damned storage box. I felt rude asking for where the keys for it had been placed because all the other nurses were busy as hell. I couldn't distract them from their job.

I kneeled and looked at the lock. It was made of steel. I raised my right hand and emitted an extremely high temperature of fire. The steel started to turn red hot then it had an intense yellow orange look to it and it finally disintegrated. I sent a small gust of wind to get rid of the dust on the floor. This box should've been kept open at all times.

The darned lock was finally opened. I raised up the lid and took out some old army clothing which consisted of a woodland camo shirt with a matching pants and added an M-65 field jacket with military black combat boots.

I held the clothing in my arms and stood up. He was already looking at me so I motioned him to come back. I couldn't help but admire his built body while he walked towards me. I could also see some suspicion in his eyes. Once he was there, I walked out of the room sadly passing by the wounded soldiers and took Logan to the changing room.

His hands briefly touched mine while I handed him the clothing. We met each other's gazes and there was an undeniable attraction between us. The clothes were in his hand while his other arm snaked their way around my waist while he leaned in to brush his lips lightly on mine. I responded rather roughly and went on to deepen the kiss as he tightened his grip on me. I wrapped my arms around his fleshy neck. He cornered me to the wall and felt his free hand lift my uniform briefly and caress the side of my thigh. I bit the bottom of my lip and moaned while he started to kiss the side of my neck down to my throat-

"Well well so this is where you've been hiding…Little Brother," someone spoke up.

I immediately ceased my movements, as did Logan. I got out of his grip and smoothed down my nurse uniform and looked at the intruder. He looked like his brother, maybe it was that they both had sideburns? I chuckled, but not aloud. He suddenly smiled. He had a dangerously looking set of canine teeth. Logan motioned me to go near his brother as he introduced us.

I was kind of intimidated of his brother since I saw an evil glint shimmering in his eyes.

"Mara Garrison, meet Huggy," Logan sniggered.

I heard the man sent out a low feral growl and saw his abnormally long nails get longer. He raised out his hand to greet me and told me his name was Victor Creed.

Victor towered over me and then whipped his head to Logan and smiled wickedly.

"This is the 4th nurse you've tried to seduce in the past week…and they always fall for it," Victor spoke shaking his head.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth. Don't listen to him," Logan said.

Whether he was lying or not, it didn't matter. I did like him, but it was only a physical attraction. I do get certain needs now and then but I barely knew the man. He was appealing and I wasn't ready for that one sided relationship which might end out to only include sex.

"I've got other soldiers to attend to. You should probably go get changed up," I suggested and left the room. I didn't give them anytime time to respond.

This was the day I first met Logan.

* * *

_**A/N: Should I continue this? Then review if you liked it :) I've a lot of ideas for this new story of mine and will deal with some flashbacks before it goes out to the current date. You should definetly listen to this great aussie band called Powderfinger. Their song 'I don't remember' goes really well with this story. The lyrics are relate to this story. Just don't watch the video for it. Trust me, it's a tad strange. But hey! It's a great song. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't shake off the feelings I was developing for Logan. Why was I referring to him like that? He told me exactly his name was **James** Logan. Not Logan. I breathed out irritably in frustration while walking back to the hall to tend to the wounded. I walked over to a man who'd just gotten his leg amputated. His face was smeared with what looked like painful tears but somehow had managed to cover it all up with a quick wipe of his dark green coloured sleeve.

I smiled at him sincerely. I was serious about the rules that nurses shouldn't cry. As much as I felt apologetic towards the soldiers in our care, they needed our strength, not our pity. They needed to be told that they have done a good job no matter what it cost them.

"How was that surgery of yours? How are you feeling?" I asked the man.

He chuckled and replied, "Surgery, smurgery. Psh. Nothing I couldn't take." He smiled buoyantly at me.

I smiled back. "Good to hear. Is there anything you need?"

"All I needs a good cold cuppa water and I'll survive. Thanks."

"Alrighty soldier, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll supply you with some water."

I walked to the kitchen and took out a clean glass, hopefully, from the cupboard and held it securely in my hand. My eyes passed over to the sink. It looked rather filthy. Beside it, on the floor, lay a handful load of empty water bottles and the tray was empty. Someone had to order a new stock of water since they were all used up. I didn't trust the water coming from that sink so I momentarily placed the empty glass back on the counter and went to align the bottles so it was standing up right.A smile graced my lips as I saw water filling the bottles up. I cherished the powers I'd been gifted. You're probably wondering what they are. Well, let's just say that the element of nature was complex for me to control at first and actually still is.

* * *

When I was a just a youngster, about seven I believe, I'd gotten in trouble for setting a tree on fire at the park, unintentionally of course. I remember exactly how my parents reacted. The look on my mom's brown eyes were clearly filled with horror while she hugged the tall figure of my father closely to her. I merely giggled in astonishment. Their first action was to immediately send me to the hospital for a check-up.

Once the doctor told them there was nothing wrong with me, my dad's loud voice boomed throughout the room.

"You're telling me there's nothing wrong with my daughter? She just set a tree on fire in front of my eyes! In front of _our_ eyes," he yelled in his deep baritone New York dialect. "Now tell me there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Hush hush . There's no need for this anger. There's a long line and people are waiting-"

My mom spoke up, "We didn't wait," she paused to look at her watch. "3 hours for you to tell us there's nothing going on with my daughter!"

Meanwhile, I fiddled around with items on the doctor's table ignoring their argument. It was all adult-talk as my mother had told me. As a child, I was quiet and reserved. I usually kept to myself.

I heard my dad say, "What is that stench! Something's burning doctor!"

All eyes were on me. I seemed to had have fun burning the different coloured sticky notes. I blew on it to cease the fire and looked back at them innocently.

"See what I mean? There she goes setting things on fire! She could be dangerous and-" my dad spoke but got cut off by the doctor.

"Shh shh shh. Mara, are you able to do that again?" the doctor politely asked me.

I nodded and grabbed a small piece of paper and set it on fire. Just when the flame started to get higher and more violent, a strong gust of wind blew the fire away. I felt more power surge through my body as I created a mini hurricane with the doctor's files. I couldn't stop the action and was getting worried.

"Mara! Mara! Stop this behavior NOW!" my mom yelled.

I looked at her but was unable to speak. The doctor walked near me but the force of the wind circling me sent him flying back to the wall with a thud. My voice came out in a raspy manner while I tried to tell them I was sorry. I remember calming down and exhaling. All signs of air diminished and everything became still.

The doctor stood up and rubbed his bald head. "What a magnificent display of power! Never seen anything like it. Your parents should be proud!"

I looked at them to see if they were. They hadn't praised or even acknowledged what the doctor had said. There was pure fear in their eyes. We left the doctor's room and I turned to look back at the doctor. He was gazing at me sadly but then winked.

My parents told me to stop with these new found powers I acquired and told me to never show them to anyone. Ever. If I did, my parents would say they wouldn't accept me and they'd call me a freak. I didn't mind much. It made me feel special.

I'd stop the use of my powers completely, just in front of my parents. In grade five, I met a girl who later became one of my best friends. Her name was Yvonne. She had long straight dark brown hair and always wore black. She'd added a few colours to her attire since then and now has some red in her hair the last time I've seen her. We'd both share something in common which were our powers. She was able to teleport to any place she'd wished, even if she hadn't been there before. It was quite amazing really. At recess, we'd go to a different country basically every time. She had helped me unlock one of my most useful power which was water. I had gotten mad at her and another power surge went through my body and suddenly a large amount of water had appeared above her. I smirked and the water had dropped on her, soaking her long hair and clothes. She had huffed and told me I had too many powers. I couldn't help but agree but it wasn't my choice. Yvonne had recited the powers I had and gave me a thought.

Her words were, "I hate you for having those powers."

I looked at her shocked and replied, "Well, I can't change that now can I? Too bad I can't transport anywhere like you…"

"I know right?" she smiled smugly. " But I'd rather have what you have. You can control fire, wind, and now water! What's next? The earth?"

That had given me something to ponder about. We walked around her house and went to the backyard. It was full of flowers and I had my eye on a certain red tulip. It hadn't sprouted yet and I went near it. If I control the so called Earth then I should be able to make the plant grow. I had focused on it and I was slightly getting drained. It had sprouted to my surprise. Yvonne was right and then she asked me to create an earthquake or at least do something with a rock. I sent a rock flying at her forehead and she had just laughed. She told me it hadn't hit her that hard and told me to shake the ground. I hadn't focused this time and ended up fainting right after. Yvonne was in the hospital with my parents and I and she told me I had destroyed the shed that was out in her backyard. Luckily it wasn't her house or I would have been in major trouble. My weakness was that I had to keep constant control of myself or things get destroyed. I have to be in total and utter control at all times because of all the elemental energies running throughout my body and loss of focus would equal catastrophe. I would also have to keep the elements in balance. If one was used more than the other, it'd creates imbalance and the powers would erupt uncontrollably.

* * *

I'd notice that James had entered the kitchen as well. He was dressed in the clothing I had given him. Why hadn't he left yet? Oh no! I still had to bring that cup of water to the soldier. I bent down to get a bottle of water and changed the water temperature to cold. James still hadn't left.

"Do you want a bottle of water?" I offered looking at him.

"Yeah sure," he replied. I handed him the one I had cooled up for the soldier and went to fetch another bottle and did the same.

"So why are you still here James?"

"Please, call me Logan. Victor and I are leaving tomorrow. Thought I'd just take the time and talk to you for a while. Huggy doesn't talk much, unless it's about killing somebody you know? He has one hell of a bloodlust I'll tell you that."

"Is that so? Why is that?"

"He's a cat. Well he's a saber-toothed cat to be exact. And who knows? It's in his blood."

"How come you're not a cat? You're brother has big canine teeth and you? Well you're different than him. Where are you from?"

"That's quite a long story," he muttered.

"Hey didn't you say we had all night?" I asked. I was really curious about him. He fascinated me.

"Don't you have people to attend to?"

He seemed annoyed with me. Maybe he didn't want to discuss it after all. I sighed. I couldn't make him discuss anything he didn't want.

"Of course I do. I have to go. You should get some sleep before you set off tomorrow," I said walking passed him.

I returned to the man and gave him a cool bottle of water.

"Miss! Can we get a few bottles here?" another soldier asked.

I smiled at him. "Most definitely."

I went back to the kitchen to retrieve the handful of bottles and handed them out to the soldiers. I looked out the window and noticed it had fallen dark. Time flew by so quickly. After a few hours of tending to the soldiers, I went back to a crowded room with some sleeping nurses to take a break.

"Hey Mara! Busy day ain't it?" I heard Sally talk. She removed the sheets from her and yawned.

"Yeah."

"Come here then! I'm sure you want to sleep! I've just had my day's worth of sleeping. Take this bed and get up from the floor!"

"You sure? I'm quite alright here-"

"Yes I'm sure. Have you not been listening to what I had said?" she paused. She was pointing to the door. "Oh lookie here. It's that- that that guy I don't like!" she glared. "Seems like he wants to talk to you. Take my advice. Don't get involved with that man."

I yawned and looked to the door. There was Logan standing coolly beside the door entrance. He looked at me and shook his head for me to go to him. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Mara! Come back!" Sally whispered.

I looked back to her. "I'll just be gone for a bit. Don't mind me. Go back to sleep…"

She huffed in frustration as I went to approach Logan.

"What do you want?"

He grabbed my arm gently and whispered, "Come on. Let's talk outside."

Now he wanted to talk? What a hypocrite this man was. I sighed and followed him outside.

* * *

**A/N: I was happy to update :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stick to this story because it's going to take a while to finish. Mind you, I sort of have to go through 1959 to the current date which will be 2009, but don't worry. I'm not going to go through every single year. That would take forever. Hope you liked this chapter and oh Lauren, hell yes I'm a big Liev fan. He's just so cute and adorable. *sigh* **


	3. Chapter 3

Outside was honestly not the best place to have a chat. This was just a far hideout from where the action goes on. Every time an attack was reported around the area, some nurses, the best ones qualified go with the officers on a truck to collect the wounded. They would sometimes do the surgery on spot because they were in such grave conditions out on a tent when it's safe but the rest go back to the evacuation hospital to be treated to immediately. I was sent to go with them on a few occasions. I had a feeling we were going to evacuate this area and move to another location. It wouldn't be long till the enemies spot out this area and send down some grenades to bomb the place. Shame really…

It was still midnight and the usual commotion had slowly deteriorated. Logan and I sat on the concrete steps of the hospital entrance.

"How can you stay here? It's so gloomy don't you think?"he asked. I saw his gaze look around the place.

There wasn't much to look at. There were a handful of vacant trailers lodged with soldiers in the area. If you tried to look farther out, it would be blocked because of the countless trees. Which was good, don't get me wrong. It helped conceal the rather large area that we occupied. The view above was pretty good at times, but it had just been raining and the skies looked rather dreary, along with the dirt filled ground which in turn, became soggy. I was already used to this, already being here for 2 months now. Sure the weather here wasn't as great like back in my house in New Jersey but I felt better. I had a purpose here and although I wasn't getting paid, it felt good helping someone out.

"You get used to it…" I replied. I turned my head to look at him briefly. "I take it you don't get injured often? That healing factor of yours sure is useful."

"Yep. Definitely is," he said. He then stretched his muscled arms and planted his hands down firmly on the ground while leaning back. "Well…what do you want to know about me," he said rather smugly.

I hugged my knees to my chest and shrugged."Your life? Anything really…"

"Would you believe me when I say I killed my own father?" he said looking at me tensely.

I gasped. "Why would you do such a thing? To your own flesh and blood? By golly, hell I hated my parents but I would never attempt such a thing! And why would you share that kind of info to..to me?"

He had to chuckle. She was freaking out for no reason. "Hey hey. Calm down now Mara, the thing was that I didn't know he was my father. Thought he was the groundskeeper, sly lad who'd went and killed the person who I thought was my father."

I placed a hand over his shoulder. "And you acted on your instincts. I can't blame you for that. I would have done the same. But next time you should have…oh nevermind."

"Tell me," he prompted.

"You should have given him time to explain."

He suddenly got angry. "Explain? Explain why he was holding a shot gun while standing above the man who cared for me? Who I thought was my father all these years?"

"Well it wouldn't have hurt to ask the person you're about to murder if they had any last words right? I mean, you're still committing a sin but I-"

I was cut off when Logan had kissed me once again. I was too busy looking elsewhere not to notice his close perimeter. I smiled into the kiss as he lifted me up to sit on his lap. I was facing him and held on to his shoulders pulling away from the kiss.

"… think that would have been a nice thing to do."

He calmed down. He was staring curiously at her and replied, "Are you saying I should ask all the people I kill for their last words?" He was amused. He couldn't imagine someone like her kill someone.

"It's your choice Logan. Although I wouldn't use my advice out in war. Let's not talk about death. I want to know more about you," I said and got off him to sit back where I was.

"There isn't much to know. I got a half-brother, parents are dead, I fight in the war and then I met you. That's the best highlight of my life," he smiled.

I smiled. "Is that really? Or are you just trying to woo me? We've only met since a couple of days ago…"

"People fall in love all the time. Heck, Romeo and Juliet only met once and the next thing they wanted to do was get married!"

I was startled. "Wait…you're in love with me? But—but you hardly know anything about me!"

"I like you Mara. Okay? I don't know enough about you for me to say that I 'love' you but I'm willing to give it a try if you are," he said willingly.

I hesitated. "I-I don't know. The last time, I caught the guy I was dating with another woman and went berserk on him…with my powers you know? Do you think you can handle that?" I asked.

"Hell. You can destroy me all you want!" he grinned. "What are your powers anyways? Last time, I saw you working with fire…but I could feel there was something more.."

I nodded. "The four elements of nature. But please don't tell anyone this. Only you, my friend back in Jersey and my parents know."

"You can trust me Mara. Don't worry."

I just realized something. "But you're leaving tomorrow!"

"I'm sticking around."

"What about your brother?"

"He can take care of himself. He's a big boy. He'll just come back when here when he wants. I'm sure he'll want to go back briefly to satisfy his blood lust."

"So you're just in the war to sedate your craving of killing people! Well at least you're fighting in the war and not killing humans for your own pleasure."

"I think Victor enjoys that," Logan responded.

"Do you?"

"We're the total opposites, Victor and I. He likes to kill those he's superior to while I kill those who need to be killed..take the enemies for example. Or those who just piss me off."

"I understand. You guys aren't different as you think you are. Anyways…" I said and then yawned. "Let's take a walk. I'm feeling numb just sitting here."

We had walked around for a few minutes learning about each other until he escorted me back.

I found out that Logan had lived since 1880's. He didn't look like it because of slow aging. He told me back when he was a child, he was very prone to allergic attacks and had to spend most of his days on the estate grounds. There was this girl Rose that he mentioned. She was brought to the house to be his companion along with Victor, whom he hadn't known to be his half-brother. Victor had tried to make moves on Rose which Logan reported to his 'father'. Victor had killed Logan's puppy which caused the expulsion of his real father and Victor. This wasn't a relatively good childhood, I thought. His father's real name was Thomas Logan and the other was John Howlett. Thomas, who was very abusive he'd found out from Victor tried to steal John's wife who was Thomas' former lover but shot John down. That was when Logan's mutation occurred. Victor had told Logan the truth and he accepted that they were half-brothers and asked Rose to join them escape. She was too traumatized and decided not to join them. He told me that she had already died and I could sense a hint of sadness in his voice. He told me more about how he had fought in the Civil War, and both the World Wars. This was nothing new to him.

I, in turn, told him about my childhood which sounded boring to my ears but he was interested. I had told him about Yvonne, the times when I discovered my powers which he seemed amazed at, my job, guys I've dated and anything he asked. I felt comfortable in his company and I realized there was more to us than physical reaction.

Sally had bugged me to tell her what had happened and what took me so long. Maybe I should set her up with his brother…Then again, I don't think that would be a good idea. She wasn't a mutant and he would look down on her. No way was he going to go near her.

* * *

**_A/N: D_****_id any of you guys experience that weird glitch yesterday? It was so bloody annoying I couldn't log in. Anyways...enough of my problems ..._**

**_Hope you like it so far :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Jimmy!" Victor said in annoyance. He was the only one who called him that. "Let's get a move on it!" Victor shouted aggressively. He sighed as he saw his younger brother still sleeping on one of the beds in the damned hospital. He needed some action! Some death! Blood! Gore! And yet, his brother was still fast asleep.

"Relax yourself Vic," he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm not going with you," he muttered as his eyes started to close. He wanted to go back to sleep. Victor had interrupted a very peaceful dream.

"What?" he yelled enraged. "Are you leaving your own brother for that woman? Jimmy come on now. Don't be like that," Victor whispered because his loud voice diverted people's attention to them.

"We've survived in the war for two centuries now and you're quitting? You're a fucking coward," Victor stated quite harshly.

"You know, I went to the war with you to accompany you with your bloodlust Victor. I didn't have to. I don't have a huge temptation to kill people. I did it because you're my brother," he said and paused. "How can you say I'm quitting the war? I'm still in it. I haven't quit. I've just found somebody. Another companion. Apart from you. Victor, you understand don't you? I'm getting lonely here. Can't you just let me be with her? I'm sure you'll find someone too," he said silently smirking.

"Do what you want," Victor growled and stalked out of the room.

Logan knew he had gotten to his brother. He knew him long enough to know he was accepting of the situation although he didn't show it much. Victor had a bit of a time expressing his emotions but Logan had gotten used to it. Usually when he leaves the room, it's either because he's at a loss of his argument and sometimes, just acceptance. Victor would return. He wouldn't leave his younger brother in the middle of Vietnam. He needed some time to cool off and killing was his way of doing so.

Logan knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after Victor had woke him up. He stretched his muscled arms and legs and got up from the squeaky hospital bed. Walking towards a small round table he saw some cookies and coffee which were for anyone who was in need of a snack. He poured two cups for him and Mara while grabbing a dozen chocolate chip cookies and placing them on a small Styrofoam plate. Looking around, he finally spotted Mara, who was already awake tending yet to another soldier. He overheard them talking and the man was talking about his dog. He looked over to Mara who seemed deeply interested and was nodding her head.

"It's true that a dog's a man's best friend don't you agree?" the man said. He had curly brown hair sprouting from his head and looked twenty years old. He didn't look old enough to even be called a man in Logan's opinion. He looked too innocent and had a puppy dog look to him.

"Not just men's, even woman. I've got myself a mixed beagle back in Jersey. Gave him to my friend to take care of while I'm away. How about you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess they can be anyone's best friend. I've got a large German Shepherd named Max! My dad's old police dog. He's still in great shape though, I mean after all these years. He helped him in a lot of his missions. He's with my-"he said.

Mara noticed Logan's presence and motioned him to go to her. He looked at the boy with a hard gaze, as if almost jealous. He probably scared the boy off because he had stop speaking.

"Caleb, meet Logan. Logan, Caleb." Mara spoke.

Caleb muttered a quiet 'Hi' while he moved to shake the hand Logan took out.

"You want some coffee kid?" Logan offered. It had been for Mara but he decided to give it away. The kid nodded no. He was slightly frustrated. "Some cookies then?" The kid refused it as well.

"Anyways…we were just talking about dogs. Anyways, Caleb, what were you going to say about your dog Max? Who's he with while you're at war?" Mara asked.

Caleb hesitated. "Um-I…I forgot," he said shyly.

Mara couldn't blame him. She was the only one whom he had opened up to. He was in shock when he found out his comrades hadn't made it. His left leg was in serious condition but luckily, it didn't need amputation.

"It's okay," she spoke up.

"I'm…I'm actually quite tired," he replied yawning.

"Okay then Caleb. We'll leave you to sleep."

"Ok," he said and smiled at Mara before she walked away with Logan. He offered her the coffee and some cookies and she accepted.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. She really needed that coffee. Waking up really early was tiring.

"You can't believe that he suddenly 'just forgot?' He was just so into talking about dogs before I intruded. That lying kid," Logan declared.

"You can't blame him. He's in shock his friends died and basically...I'm the only nurse he's opened up to."

She heard him scoff. "Well don't you feel special. He didn't even accept my cookies."

"You don't strike me as the jealous type Logan," she smirked.

"Jealous? Of that boy?" he scoffed. "He should be jealous of me!" Logan said.

Mara laughed. "And why is that?"

"Well, I've got you."

He saw Mara blush an unmistakable tint of red that was showing upon her cheeks. She seemed flustered and she smiled hesitantly.

"A-anyways, did your brother take it alright when you told him you couldn't go?" she asked. "I saw him storm out of the hospital and there was this look he gave me. I think he hates me."

He put his arm around her waist securely. "Don't worry. He doesn't hate you. He's just not used to other people, especially when they're interfering with his little brother. He'll warm up to you-"

"Yeah…right. Your brother hates my guts!"

"He doesn't know you like I do. Let's not talk about him okay?" he spoke and held her tighter around his arm.

"You've only known me for what? 3 days Logan! You can't assume to know me!" she yelled and got out of his grasp. "You'll never know the real me. I'm a monste- Nevermind. I've got to go help the other soldiers. You're really distracting me from my job you know that? Anyways, I'll see you later," she said and walked away.

She left Logan standing, flustered and deeply confused. He had no idea what he did wrong. He knew she was about to say she was a monster but stopped herself. He had to know why. Why was she acting like this? She couldn't have gotten mad over a conversation about his brother Victor? He had just refused his brother for this-this bothersome woman! He sighed and regretted his decision and ruffled the dark brown hair on his head. Was she really worth all the trouble? He walked outside to clear his head and rid his mind of his thoughts of Mara.

A light breeze past him as he was walking about in the lively forest. He could hear the crinkling leaves and branches under his footsteps. The outskirt of the forest was surrounded by many different plants and greenery but nothing had caught his attention. He wasn't that much interested in plants and all the other things the forest had to offer. It was still bright outside; he could see the sunlight filtering through the trees.

His nose was a bit sensitive as he could smell a fire not less than a few kilometers away. His ears perked up and he could hear the talk of a few foreign soldiers coming his way and the fluttering of the rotor blades of a helicopter. He crouched down and camouflaged himself among the green plants as he waited for the soldiers to pass him unknowingly. He unleashed his skeletal bone claws as he jumped up from his hiding while they raised their guns to shoot him.

He smirked wildly as they realized their guns were useless against him. They cowered in fear as Logan grabbed one of the men and stabbed them unmercifully in the chest and slammed him to the ground. He took no time in killing them all and sprinted back to the location of the evacuation hospital to warn everyone of an upcoming attack. They had to call the other soldiers to come back and fight in the area or they would all get wiped out. He noticed he walked pretty far so he had a good chance on warning them in advance before they started their attacks. He remembered the hospital was properly concealed. There was a chance the soldiers would pass it but they did have a helicopter that would see a clear view of it. He huffed in frustration. He needed to get there as fast as he could.

* * *

_**A/N: As you can see the years changed to 1964...thanks to BlueEyedGunSlinger for the info :) Okay well, until next time! **_


	5. Chapter 5

I silently regretted my actions towards Logan. After a few hours tending to the soldiers I soon became restless. My guilty conscience was at nagging me. Sighing, I decided to take a break and look for him. I walked around the hospital looking for any signs of him and after walking around endlessly, I concluded he wasn't there and decided to look for him outside. My insides were churning with sadness and disappointment. He had left. Figures. I would have left me too if I were him. I looked down, kicking some dirt on the ground with my trainers. It was useless. I turned to walk back to the hospital. Just then I heard my voice. I looked around everywhere and didn't see where it was coming from. I shook my head. I must've imagined it.

"Mara! Oh God there you are!" I saw Logan's figure immerge from the forest. I hadn't imagined it after all.

"What's wrong?" I said worriedly. "What have you been up to? And where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!" I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was panting relatively hard.

"Yah miss me?" he said while a grin formed on his face.

"Sure…you could say that…"I muttered.

He caught his breath and spoke, "Look look I'm sorry for whatever the hell I did to you earlier but you've got to listen to me. I just killed some soldiers from the Northern Vietnamese army. I came back as fast as I could-"

"You-you weren't planning on leaving were you?" I said, my voice wavering. "Listen, it was pointless of me to shout at you back there. I just got out of control. It should be me apologizing. You-you did nothing wrong Logan."

I saw him smile. "It's ok. And no, I wasn't planning on leaving. I just took a lengthy walk out in the forest. I was planning on returning at nightfall when your heads cooled up a bit, but, I guess it cooled off earlier than I expected."

I couldn't help but smile back. "So you were saying something about the enemies?"

He nodded. "We've got to warn everyone and evacuate this place! They're coming this way!"

I panicked, my eyes wide but then an idea hit me as I smirked. "We can't go anywhere because the other base is tremendously far from here. They would most likely find us when were escaping using the vehicles and basically shoot everyone in sight. We can't risk that."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"If we shake up the enemies a bit we might be able to fool them into not going here and make them turn back, thus taking another route."

"Shake the enemies up? Are you going to stir up an earthquake? Plus they also have helicopters coming this way."

"I was thinking more of the lines of a hurricane or gale but an earthquake's good too."

"Are you sure this is going to work? Do you think you'll be able to do this?"

I shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"You want me to warn everybody?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "We shouldn't trouble them. Just stay here with me…"

"If that's what you want."

I told Logan to step back a few steps as I stood a couple meters away from the forest. Exhaling deeply, I tilted my head up, looking towards the sky. The sky was dark and I knew it was bound to rain soon. I looked at the forest where I wanted the hurricane to occur. I closed my eyes and felt a wave of energy flowing throughout my body. I could then feel a rush of wind circling around me and that was my cue to open my eyes.

Opening my eyes, I saw a rather small hurricane forming in front of me. I almost couldn't move from my spot as my feet was firmly planted down but then I found the strength to move and send the hurricane out without losing my concentration. I breathed in happily as I perfectly sent the hurricane in the right direction. I could see it gradually getting larger and getting more pressure. It would surely wipe the enemies out. It sure did wipe most of the trees out in front of me though. Another hurricane couldn't possibly hurt? Grinning slyly, I sent another one charging on the other end of the forest and another to the opposite side. I could slowly feel myself getting drained for sending out a massive amount of energy and I started to feel lightheaded. A helicopter surely came to the spot but it got caught and I started to laugh. I heard sounds of screaming from the almost wiped out forest which gave me satisfaction.

I was getting drowsy but I was still conscious and decided to send out an earthquake. Just as Logan had suggested. I could see the forest grounds start to shake and that's when I blacked out.

¸¸.·¸¸.·¸¸.·

I awoke a few days later and found myself on a hospital bed. I felt sore. Logan was there, sitting on a chair sleeping, his head lowered, almost touching his chest. He was asleep. I was grateful he hadn't left.

As I was about to stand up, Sally saw me and rushed over to my side. She squealed which made me cringe.

"Mara! You're finally awake! I missed you! I thought you were in a coma or something!" she squealed, smiling broadly as ever. She hugged me tightly. I could see Logan had woken up and I smile at him. 'I'll be right back,' I mouthed to Logan.

Just as we were walking, Sally whispered in my ear, "You know…he's been there ever since you were knocked out. He brought you to the hospital with him carrying you like a bride. It looked sooo romantic!"

I blushed hearing what she had said. "And how long was I knocked out you say?"

"3 days Mara. I thought he did something bad to you... I still don't trust him. Says you overworked yourself to much. You sure he's not…overworking...well... you?"

"What? What in heaven's name do you mean?" I asked, my eyes practically bulging out of my sockets.

"You know what I mean…" she said provocatively and nudged me on the side. "You've been doing it too much you practically fainted from pure ecstasy."

I had never heard Sally talk like this before. Never once had we mentioned sex. I chuckled. It seems to me like she had found someone.

"Trust me Sally, that wasn't the reason. So tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"Well there was this guy…he seemed mad and stormed out of here so curious me went to him and asked him what was wrong. He didn't tell me at first but I got it out of him and we started to talk. Then he had to go back to war and I couldn't stop thinking about him since! He came back yesterday and we-we did it! It was amazing! Best sex I had ever had! He was such an animal…but so sweet…so passionate. Mara? Are you okay?"

I panicked. No. It couldn't have been. "What was his name?"

She grinned happily. "Victor Creed."

I gripped her shoulders almost painfully. "Stay away from him. You'll get hurt."

She pried my hand away and yelled, "No! I know he loves me. Actions speak louder than words and he proved that!"

I chuckled. "Sex? What does that prove? You've only known him for a short time!"

"So? The same with you and Logan."

"It's different. I trust him. And for your information, we didn't do it. He doesn't care about that. He's a good guy. Plus, you don't know the kind of thing Victor does. He's blood thirsty-"

"Oh don't make him sound as if he were a vampire!"

"I wasn't saying that. And vampire's aren't real. Victor is dangerous. He kills-"

"Because were in the war! They have to train to be dangerous and kill so they can survive! That's what soldiers do!" she retorted.

"Did he tell you he and Logan were brothers?"

"No! Well know that I know that's great isn't it? We'll be family!" she said happily.

"You just don't get it do you? He's doing this to get back at Logan and I! He's up to no good!"

She huffed. "You're just jealous. I bet you were after both brothers."

"You know what? I'm done talking to you. If you don't want to listen to me, then that's fine," I seethed out and stormed off.

I couldn't believe she had said I wanted them both. Did she think I was a goddamn whore? I sighed and went back to Logan who fell back to sleep on the chair. To think about it, I was still tired. It must have been uncomfortable for him to sleep on that rusty chair so I woke him up and asked if he wanted to switch. He suggested we should both sleep on the bed no matter how little room we had. I looked out and it was pouring. It would be nice to snuggle up on a rainy day. So, we did just that.

* * *

_**A/N: Hehe. Sly Victor. Anyways, hope this chapter was to your liking! Till next time :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

Logan woke up on an empty hospital bed. He stood up, stretching his arms out to yawn for a slight moment. He hadn't felt this refreshed in ages. But where was Mara? He looked round, peering at every nurse, which were giving him suspicious looks here and there, but still, no signs of her. He expected her to still be beside him, cuddling on the hospital bed but no, she was already up. He decided to go back to the bed, incase if Mara was there. While he was walking there, he saw her figure retreating away.

"Mara!" he yelled out.

She put the tip of her index finger on her mouth, shushing him while mouthing, "People are still sleeping." She walked towards him, "I've got to see if the soldiers in the trailer are alright. Do you want to come with me?"

"Course' I do. You think I would've hung around in this place if you weren't here?"he said.

They exited and were looking into a crowd, standing in front of the forest.

"How could this have happened right under our noses?" one of them said.

"Probably caused by the thunderstorm last night. But it wasn't that horrible, hm. Strange," the other replied.

"Very," Mara said, hiding a smirk.

They had entered a trailer, seeing a very badly bruised soldier on the mattress. He creaked open his eyes and looked upon them. Mara had noticed the bandage at his right forearm. It was bleeding through the bandage and it had to be replaced. Mara bended down to get a box filled with supplies.

She had failed to notice Logan's wandering eyes as she had bended down. He took in a small view of her creamy white thighs which were concealed by a black thigh-high stocking. He found himself walking towards her as she stood up, startled by his actions. He had snaked a hand around her lean stomach, while his head was at the crook of her neck, placing a sensual kiss on it. His lips worked its way up until it was just below her ear as she turned, kissing him fully on the lips, still holding the supplies in her hand.

The soldier hadn't noticed them, as he closed his eyes drifting away until Mara was at his side.

"Hi there," she said to the soldier. "I'm here to replace your bandage okay?"

The soldier nodded, still closing his eyes with his arm limply hanging beside him. Mara carefully took out the bloodied bandaged and asked Logan to put it in the bin. He didn't protest. Then she dipped a cloth in water as she removed the blood stains on his arm, cleaning it while putting a clear white substance on it, to keep it from infection. She rolled up medical gauze around his arm. Logan's hand was on her thigh, stroking it gently.

"Good job Nurse Garrison," he told her.

Mara knew what he wanted. But was she willing to give it to him? A playful smirk appeared on her face as she led Logan out of the trailer and walked to a vacant one. He closed the door and pinned her to the wall, dipping his head low to kiss her and released, looking back at her.

"Are you sure about this Mara? I don't ever want you to do something with me you'll regret later on," he asked.

She stroked his face, chuckling. "You're so thoughtful Logan. I just love that about you."

She answered his question by giving him a reassuring kiss, which became more violent with need. He could smell her undeniable arousal in the air which made him groan. Mara removed her stockings and clothing as she walked towards the mattress, seductively. Logan licked his lips, looking at her beautiful figure. She was his.

She turned to him, looking at him with lust. He was there before her, gazing at her with the same lustful look. He let her run her hands over his well built physique, liking the way her soft hands felt on him. He had enough of her teasing as he scooped her up and placed her on the mattress.

They had the most pleasurable experience. Logan propped up his elbows as he turned and looked down at Mara. She smiled serenely at him, every inch of her face looking pleased and happy. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her.

"Do you love me Logan?" she asked, as they separated for a breath.

"I love you Mara Garrison," he replied, kissing her once again.

"Hm," she replied.

His eyes went wide. "Is that all you can say? Hm?" he said sounding enraged.

She laughed and replied, "I'm falling in love with you, James Logan."

He scoffed playfully and leaned down to kiss her. "Good."

They went back to tending to soldiers, not in the trailers but in the hospital. Logan had left her alone for awhile, getting bored with the measly soldiers and all the death that surrounded the place. Once he got back, he saw Mara and her friend arguing which looked like a heated fight. Her friend had stormed off, leaving Mara who sat down on a bed, looking distressed. He rushed up to her and asked what was wrong.

She told him about Sally and his brother Victor about getting together and that it wasn't a good idea. Once his brother came back, she had asked him to tell Victor to stay away from her friend. He too, agreed Victor was up to something bad. Either he was planning on killing the girl to blackmail him back to leave this place or he actually loved her. Logan comforted Mara and told her he would do as she asked once his brother came back. She looked relieved but was still mad she was fighting with her closest friend in the hospital. Meanwhile, Logan had confronted her about the conversation of their last fight. The one where she was about to tell him she was a monster.

She had gotten angry at him for bringing that up and hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the day.

'Why do I even stay with her? She's such a goddamn pain in the ass!' Logan thought in his head. 'After all I do for her, anything to make her happy, she still doesn't trust me with her secrets. What could she be hiding that was so bad for her to tell?' He sighed as he sat on a creaky chair. He was determined to find out.

* * *

**_A/N: I would have added more to that you know...scene at the trailer but this is rated T which I'm determined to keep it at. I've already got 2 rated M stories and I figure..*chuckles* that's enough. Anyways review=love! _**


	7. Chapter 7

Victor had come back to the hospital once again, startling his little brother as he shook him. Once Logan had woken up, Victor walked slyly to another bed beside Logan's, circling it. His long nails wandered around it, his expression amused. The woman on the bed had short blonde hair and was sleeping soundly. Logan noticed it was Mara's friend Sally. Sally moaned as Victor's hand brushed over her lips.

"So trusting…"Victor whispered. He looked down her down at unable to suppress a chuckle. "So gullible…She actually thought I meant it when I told her I loved her!" His hand suddenly went to her bare neck. "So frail-"

"What are trying to prove here Victor?" Logan said gruffly.

"Simple. Humans are weak. How could you have fallen for one?" he asked.

"Rose was human," he spoke. "You liked her!" he accused.

"I did. But she opened my eyes and showed me just how pathetic they truly are! Little brother, I didn't come here for a fight. Now go say goodbye to your little nurse and tell her you're going back to the war with me. If you don't…let's just say I'm going to have fun causing havoc in this hospital," he snickered. "Wouldn't it be such a shame when a hospital can't help anyone because…their all dead?"

"You're a bloody bastard Victor!" Logan said as he stood up, furiously pushing the sheet back.

"I miss you too!" he replied, his voice echoing down the hall as he watched Logan leave. His chest erupted with laughter.

Meanwhile, Logan went to the room Mara was sleeping in and knelt down beside her, admiring her peaceful face. He stretched out his arm, gently moving her bangs away. Her eyes opened slightly as he was stroking her cheeks.

"Logan," she whispered.

"Mara…"he breathed out.

She smiled at him. He wasn't planning on leaving her forever. Like he would let his brother interfere with his love life. He would come back.

"I have to go back to war with Victor," he said bitterly.

She nodded her head in understanding. "But you're going to come back?"

"Of course I will," he whispered, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss.

She yawned after, still tired. She was going to confess to him her most darkest secret. "Logan, I trust you now. But don't ever, I mean ever use this against me. Or else you'll be sorry. I killed my parents…out of rage. Rage because they had the tendancy to put me up for adoption! They ignored me ever since they had my younger brother. He was perfect in their eyes. He had no powers and they cherished that. He wasn't a freak. He was normal. I didn't hate my brother, Toby. I adored him. I just hated the way my parents treated me. Like I was scum in the bottom of their shoes! My parents were always ashamed of me. When they were driving me to the adoption house, that's when I killed-I killed them…I set their car on fire!" she started to tear up. "I didn't mean it! I just got out of control and my brother never knew I what I did. We were both put up for adoption, I was 16 and he was just 9. We've been separated ever since! And it's all my fault..."

He gave her a hug, and soothingly stroked her back, "It's over and done with, Mara. Don't dwell on the past…I'm sure you can reunite with your brother if you just search hard enough."

She nodded. "I love you Logan. I really do," she whispered. "I don't want you to go."

"That's good to hear. I, I love you too," he smiled. "Trust me, I don't want to go."

"So why?"

"My brother. He has some issues when we're apart. But I'll be back before you know it," he whispered. "You should get back to sleep…"

She yawned. "O-ok. Be back soon alright?" she said her eyes fluttering back down. She smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Mara gazed outside while watching the rain fall. For some reason, the soft pitter patter seemed to soothe her. In front of her was a soldier. He was going to die soon for he was affected with gangrene which was spreading rapidly throughout his body. Nothing could be done. She turned back to him and smiled softly. In her hands, she had held a pad of paper and a pencil. Mara waited for him to think of his last words to his family. It was times like these that she wished and dreamed for the company of her loved one and hoped to God that he was safe.

After dictating the letter, Mara excused herself to the washroom. She carried herself confidently through the corridors before entering the restroom, locking herself in a stall and breaking down in tears. War was such a horrible thing. She didn't think it was necessary, nor did she understand Victor's fascination with it. Logan, on the other hand, was more reasonable. He only went to war to be with his brother, he also hadn't that much of a thrill with killing humans.

She smiled thinking of him. Somehow, she felt silly for worrying so much about Logan. Just because he was a powerful mutant, and had more than enough experience in war than any other soldier, there was always something that was bound to go wrong. It was just a matter of time. Not that she wanted anything bad to happen to him. Anxiousness was getting the best of her as she struggled to tell herself to stop worrying. Logan can handle himself.

Exiting the washroom, she put on a bright happy face for the soldiers, although deep down, she was feeling lonesome. She missed New Jersey, her friends and most of all, Logan. Even if she didn't fully show it, she loved his company. It was two weeks, she recalled, since he had left. What was taking him so long?

* * *

It was morning and the atmosphere was chilly. Victor wiped his face with the end of his sleeves. He hated the wet season in this country. Nonstop rain wasn't exactly his favourite. He was one of many cats, who had an extreme dislike to water. His legs paced quickly throughout the forest. An intoxicating smell of a female had hit his sensitive nose as he was heading back to the camp. Following his senses, he located the female.

There she was, a petite young woman who had some fruits inside two woven baskets. He could see her mouth moving, as she was talking to the chief and then preceded to hand him the baskets. She bowed respectfully and smiled while turning to leave.

Everything about her screamed innocence; from her white dress…or was it called a kimono? He chuckled. He inhaled her scent and couldn't smell a hint of taint in her, except the enticing smell that was emanating from her body. She looked no younger than twenty.

He was following stealthily behind her, camouflaged in the hoards of soldiers walking about. The queues of soldiers were slowly decreasing and many huts were in his view. He was in their village and she brought him to her home, without noticing. A sadistic looking grin formed on his face as she entered her hut. There was another female in there too. His day was gradually getting better and better. Maybe he would save the other for Logan.

The other woman's eyes widened as he stepped in. She wasn't as innocent as the other female. He smiled at her, nonetheless as she gasped. Just then, the woman he wanted had bravely spoke up.

"Hello," she said, her English sounding almost perfect.

He licked his lips as he walked towards her. Noticing her unnatural blue eyes, he looked at her curiously. She looked as if she was looking right through him. It had hit him. She was blind.

"Who is there?" she asked.

She flinched from his touch as he stroked her cheek. She breathed in nervously and backed away.

"Mai? Where are you? Mai?" she yelled.

He removed his hand away from her soft pale cheeks and walked over to a very frightened Mai. He looked at her dangerously and snaked his hand around her neck while covering her muffled screams that only he could hear. In a quick second, he snapped her head to the side and she was dead. Throwing her body to the floor, he focused his attention to the blind woman.

Her face remained passive. "Who is there?" she asked once again.

He cornered her to the wall, gripping her small fragile neck. "Don't scream," he said in a low husky voice.

She groaned as he slashed away her clothing brutally, revealing her soft creamy flesh which were now adorned with a few cuts from his claws. Tears were flowing down her face. She struggled frantically and wanted to get out of his harsh grip, but to no avail. He was ten times stronger than her and she couldn't fight him off.

He fondled her body with extreme raucousness. His touches were far from gentle. He roughly slapped her face and told her to cease her crying. Grabbing her by the hair, he threw her body to the crowded floor, her blindness causing her head to smash on a small bamboo table. She got on her knees and her hands wandered around the floor, searching for something to use against him, but there was nothing. She tried to kick him off but then he had grabbed her leg into a gut wrenching grip in his claws causing her to scream her loudest.

He grabbed at her thigh, digging his claws into them as he brought her closer to him. She succeeded into slapping his face causing him to growl. She was going to get it. She screamed again and yelled a shrilly 'help' . Grinning, he inserted a long finger into her and saw the immense pain on her face. Blood was dripping from claws as he retracted his hand away.

Then, a band of soldiers had entered the hut, trying to fight a persistent Victor off her. He had fought them off and managed to kill them, slightly impressed with the head he had cut off from a Senior Officer. But a couple more soldiers were coming to see what the commotion was about. Their faces showed a sign of enrage and disgust, seeing Victor's motives. He was full of rage as the soldiers restrained him and cuffed his wrists. Logan had arrived to the scene mentally shaking his head in disappointment.

"Aren't you going to help me? Little brother?" he asked, grinning.

Before Logan knew it, he also became restrained just like his brother.

"You filthy scums," one of the soldiers had spat at them.

"Execution by firing squad," the Chief had shouted. "For decapitating the Sr . Officer, Vincent Howards, the slaying of other soldiers and for the attempted rape of an innocent woman."

They were both placed in a secluded area, in front of a bunch of soldiers, ready to shoot and kill them both. Logan glared at his brother while breathing in deeply, ready for their execution.

Victor smiled widely at his brother," Wake me when it's over."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorrry for not updating for so long x^l Blame the school. Not moi. Anyways, ooo! I can finally play the song that inspired me to write this! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon... ;]_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Year: 1965**_

_**Location: Long Binh, Vietnam**_

* * *

Logan, along with Victor had focused their attention to the entrance of the door as it opened. In an instant, they had wondered as to what would become of them. Just then a man in a traditional higher class military outfit with specks of white in his hair entered the cell but was cautious to stay at the entrance, albeit the handcuffed mutants.

"The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at 1000 hours. How'd that go?" said the unfamiliar voice.

"It tickled," Logan replied nonchalantly.

Logan had turned to his brother who was playing with a white mouse on his shoulders and shook his head slightly while returning his gaze back to the man. There wasn't a very good feeling emitting from the man as he removed his shades to look at them. It felt more as if he was inspecting them.

The unknown man had spoke up again, "My name is Major William Stryker. You boys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature? Tired of wars?"

Now it was Victor's turn to speak, "Why do you care?"

"Oh, I care. I care because I know how valuable you are. I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges. So tell me, after defending this country for 150 years and 4 wars, how would you like to really serve your country?"

Victor's expression held a hint of curiousness as he smirked. He nodded to the man known as Major William Stryker while on the other hand, Logan wasn't too sure of what the man had to offer. All he wanted to do was escape and go back to Mara. He sighed. He had no choice but to go along with his brother.

Stryker smiled triumphantly as his plan to recruit the two powerful mutants had been successful.

"Where do you think you're going little brother?" Victor questioned Logan.

"None of your goddamn business," Logan said gritting his teeth.

Victor had approached him menacingly as he accused Logan with a dangerous voice, "You're going to see that pathetic human woman aren't you?"

Logan hadn't replied, thus ignoring him and started walking away. Victor hadn't gone after him.

"You better be back tomorrow at sunrise!" Logan had heard him shout.

2 days before

This was the last day of Mara's volunteer nursing services in Long Binh,Vietnam and still, **no** signs of Logan. More and more wounded had been sent in the day before and this had taken such an emotional toll on Mara and the rest of the nurses. She had spent most of her time writing letters for the patients and could not find it in herself to help this one man who couldn't talk because he had been shot in the jaw and head. Gladly, Sally had taken over for her while she took a break to walk around the hospital visiting other recovering men and for three straight days, the Red Cross 'Donut Dolly' volunteers had to stay overnight at the hospital for the ongoing monsoon weather. They had provided the soldiers with kool-aid and games to help take the men's mind off war. What a great way to leave Vietnam with the picture of smiling soldiers.

She hated herself for getting in too deep with Logan. Maybe what Victor said was right. Maybe Logan just loved seducing nurses and leaving them to pine and long for him. Maybe Logan wasn't right for her. Afterall, already 4 months had passed and not a single visit or letter. 'Where is he?' was the question that was constantly plagued her mind.

At eight-o clock in the evening, trucks were sent to the evacuation hospital to transport some of the volunteer American nurses from the year before to the Ton Son Nhut Air Base. Then from the air base, a plane would be taken back to the United States.

Logan arrived to the evacuation hospital hoping to find Mara but instead left disappointed to find out that she had already left. He was angry and frustrated and it was entirely his brother's fault. If he hadn't attacked that woman none of this would have ever happened. He would have gone back to her sooner and she wouldn't have left so soon. Why did he always have to pay the consequences of his brother's wrong doings?

Leaving the hospital to get back to the area where Stryker had told them to stay he suddenly stopped his tracks in the forest. He started to contemplate on whether he should or shouldn't leave his brother and go after Mara. Victor could surely handle himself, afterall he's the eldest. Just then,he then remembered Stryker who was the reason they were out of the cell.

'Ah screw him,' Logan thought.

He would be taking a big chance for her and this chance was worth taking. The only downside was where exactly she was in New Jersey. He would have to make amends with Mara's friend Sally who was still in the hospital. Maybe she would have her address.

Running back to the hospital, he located Sally who looked very frightened and angry to see him.

"Hi Sally," he greeted her. "I know we didn't get along very well the first time I met you and I hope things could be different. So how about we introduce ourselves one more time?" he asked, giving her a polite smile.

Suddenly her expression changed into a scowl as she lunged at him, her small hands trying to cause damage to his chest. "You horrible horrible _monster!"_ His eyes widened in surprise but let her do that for he felt he deserved it. She calmed herself down and glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how angry I feel because of you? You made my best friend isolate herself from everyone here and a few weeks ever since you've left, she hasn't been herself! You monster! How could you just leave her like that?"

"That's why I came here! I'm going to go find her in New Jersey. Sally, you have no idea how guilty I feel but believe me when I tell you this, it wasn't my fault for coming back so late-"

"But you're a strong m-mutant-You can just kill someone easily and just-"

"She told you?"he asked surprisingly.

"I- I found out accidentally," she confessed.

"Well, you were bound to know one way or another. So please, Sally, I need her address so I can tell her everything," Logan pleaded.

She nodded and smiled. "That's so sweet. I wish it were like that with me and Victor. You know, then we'll all go out on a double date! How fun would that be?"

Logan smiled hesitantly. "That would be…fantastic!"

She could sense his unenthused tone and rolled her eyes while getting a journal from her purse. She took out a pen and started to write Mara's address onto the empty blank sheet of paper and then handed it back to Logan and placed it in his jean pocket.

"Thank-you," Logan said.

Just then, the last person he expected to see was blocking the entrance of the hospital.

"Leaving so soon little brother?" Victor said.

"V—V..Victor?" Sally stuttered and was frozen on spot.

Victor walked to her and licked his lips and violently grabbed her hair while slamming his lips down to hers. It sickened Logan to see his brother dominate the powerless girl so easily.

"Mm—"Sally struggled. He cut off her circulation for a few seconds.

"Victor, stop it," Logan said gravely. "VICTOR!"

He heard Sally gasp for breath as he let her go.

"You're nothing to me," Victor said to Sally while looking at her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she told him, "You bastard. You downright evil monster!" She wiped the few tears that dropped and flipped her hair at Victor while turning to Logan. "Hmmph!"

"Logan, I'll see you around," was her last words before she walked away.

"See Logan? Me and you aren't that different! We're both monsters!" Victor laughed.

Logan became startled as a man with a cowboy outfit teleported into the room. "Would you guys mind hurrying it up a bit? Stryker's getting impatient." And with that, the man disappeared.


End file.
